This application seeks support for the Immunocompromised Host Society's (ICHS) 18th International Symposium on Infections in the Immunocompromised Host. This meeting will be held in Berlin, Germany at the Langenbeck-Virchow Haus from June 15-17, 2014. The 18th symposium follows several successful symposia, the most recent ones being held in Genoa, Italy (17th Symposium, 2012) Budapest, Hungary (16th Symposium, 2010) and Thessaloniki, Greece (15th Symposium, 2008). The meeting is designed for infectious disease specialists, hematologists, oncologists, transplant physicians, microbiologists, immunologists and others with an interest in infections in the immunocompromised host. The scientific program will include key sessions on all aspects of infections in the immunocompromised patient presented by internationally renowned experts in the field. The meeting format is designed to encourage participation from young investigators and we will actively recruit those participants who are historically underrepresented by covering the cost of their travel arrangments and registration fees. The 17th symposium drew over 350 participants from over 40 countries and included over 80 abstracts. The 18th symposium promises to promote the interchange of science and medicine in the context of the latest approaches to the care of immunocompromised patients.